On the beach at sunset
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: "It was on the beach at sunset, really?" a voice that sounded like Alex joked one last time. "I was put on the spot!" April's voice echoed. "At least you can say that truthfully now". Alex/April


_On the beach at sunset_

"It was on the beach…at sunset" April answered timidly as the questioning of losing their virginities came up with her and some of the other residents. The residents commented quietly to themselves how bizarre beach sex is. Having sand up in places, and people being there; something just didn't seem to fit.

"Ha!" Alex clapped, being the first to recognize the lie. "You're a virgin!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"No I'm not!" April snapped.

"Oh my god, you are!" Christina joined in. "Alex, go deflower her!" Alex jokingly took off his lab coat and straightened out the wrinkles as Christina clung to his bicep and hopped around like a kid on sugar.

…

"Beach volleyball!" Owen exclaimed, holding up a plain white volleyball in front of his hospital staff, who had all gathered at a sandy land that had the pacific ocean outlining it as far as the eye could see. The surgical staff had all been divided into teams to face each other. On the court April was on, her team consisted of Callie, Arizona, Jackson, Alex, Mark, and Lexie. They were facing a very competitive team that had Derek, Meredith, Christina, Owen, Bailey, and Richard.

"Look at this! We're facing the peds and plastics posses, and virgin Mary." Christina joked whilst stretching.

"Watch out for Torres and Grey, they're rough" Owen warned, thinking back to Lexie's boob foul on Mark's last girlfriend.

"I fix bones for a living. I can break them just as easily. Burn!" Callie bobbed her head, receiving a high-five from Mark. Arizona came behind her, kissing her cheek and hugging her waist.

"Alright, are we gonna trash talk or are we gonna play?" Alex sighed, crossing his arms. He was the starting server. Everyone eyed him as he tossed the ball up, serving it high and over. So high and over that it flew about 20 yards from the target he was aiming for, which was truly Christina's head.

"Ummm…I believe that's out" Christina tattled to Meredith, who was trying to keep her laughing to a low. Alex glared.

"The wind carried it over. Besides" Alex lifted the black tee-shirt he had on over his head, tossing it outside of the court. "That was weighing me down". April caught herself catching a few glances of Alex's exposed upper half. Biting her lip in a futile attempt to stay focused in the game, Owen jogged back with the ball.

"Try again, Karev"

"Gladly" Alex tipped back and served again. This time, Bailey spiked it and nearly got Mark in his family jewels. Bailey was receiving high-fives from her team mates as she cheered with victory. "Ha ha!"

"You almost castrated me!" Mark called over the net. Jackson started to giggle. Mark shut him up immediately by giving him that _look_.

"Mark, don't get mad at your boyfriend" Callie said from the other side of the court.

"He not my- we're no- I'm his- can it, Torres!" Mark became flustered and took off his own shirt, stepping on it to bury it in the sand. The game went on with Owen's team winning by four points at the end. Mark suffered three blows to little jimmy and the twins, Lexie got a burn on her elbows from diving for the ball so many times, and April received a blow from the face because Alex aimed in the wrong direction whilst trying to spike the ball at Bailey.

The sun was barely beginning to set as the whole crew sat down and enjoyed the glorious beach. All the couples: Meredith and Derek, Owen and Christina, and Callie and Arizona all took a romantic walk, hand-in-hand across the shallow end of the ocean. Mark, Lexie, and Jackson sat in a triangle, playing truth or dare. Bailey and Richard had gone to a store down the street to get a couple of cases of beer that they could all drink before eating out. April sat by the seaoats, trying to stop her nosebleed by holding a tissue to her nose.

Footsteps appeared behind her. "Sorry about your nose" an unusual tone for the carrier of the voice as he sat next to her, still shirtless.

"It's..fine" she muffled.

"Here" He tipped her chin up so she was looking directly into the blue sky that took some shades of pink around the clouds as the sun set even more into the evening. It was still broad daylight out, but the colors began to change. "Hold your head up like this. It'll stop the bleeding"

"You are _definitely_ a peds surgeon" April poked fun at.

"Shut up" Alex said, making April laugh even more. She finally lowered her head and wiped her nose, not even looking like she just had a nosebleed.

"It's a beautiful sunset" He commented, surely shocking April. At first going to look at Alex in disbelief for his soft comment, his hazel eyes seemed to hypnotize her.

"Y-y'know…" She began stuttering as he kept a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm actually glad you gave me that nosebleed. I'm horrible at sports!"

"Yeah, I could tell. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad I gave it to you. Not because I hate you or anything, just…to give me a reason to talk to you. Ever since we almost…but didn't…we've been really snarky with each other. Which, in my eyes, is a good thing. I knew you couldn't keep up that good girl attitude forever."

"But I'm still a virgin, Alex…"

"I know. Remember when you told us you lost yours on…." He drifted off, gazing at his hand buried in the sand, and then gazing up at the sun. It was in the middle of setting. Alex looked at April and slowly leaned into her, letting their lips touch at their own pace. Since they were both in swim wear and covered by the seatoats, it was easy not to be spotted and get down to business.

"Alex…" She began. He was kissing down her collarbone. "Before, when I said go slower…I wasn't ready. But now, I'm saying go slower so I can enjoy it." He stopped kissing her, traveled up her neckline with his lips grazing her skin until he met up next to her ear.

"You got it…" he barely whispered. Slowly sucking on her neck, April threw her head back and gripped the sides of his arms with pure glee. The foreplay and aftermath seemed to last longer than the actual penetration (which, truthfully, lasted longer than most anyway). April yelped in pain a few times before getting used to the feeling and reaching a full orgasm. Soon, she realized that she had really been missing out.

She and Alex laid in the sand, not getting sand there, and not getting seen by a soul as no words were spoken. Like the beginning of their foreplay, Alex ran his lips along the first three estrogenous zones. April sighed happily, holding one of Alex's hands that were touching his tricpes as he held her tight. It was dark by then, but neither of them felt like moving. It's like in that moment they had, both Alex and April changed for the best. Alex was already beginning to make the transition into a sensitive, caring, peds surgeon. April made a complete 180 and went from totally uptight, to super relaxed.

The others had all had their drinks on the beach and were almost all wasted (besides Richard since he was driving) to notice where Alex and April were. As he loaded the herd into the van they came in, Richard went looking for the two doctors. Behind some seaoats, a silhouette of a man and a woman cuddling came into his field of vision.

"It was on the beach at sunset, really?" a voice that sounded like Alex joked one last time.

"I was put on the spot!" April's voice echoed.

"At least you can say that truthfully now" Alex commented. Richard, slightly embaressed by catching this moment, started walking away and dialed the restaurant.

"Hello? Yes, I'm changing the Webber reservation from twelve people to ten."


End file.
